It is known that figures can be cut from a sheet of stiff cardboard and used as decorative or advertising panels designed to be set up at points of sale such as store windows, show booths, etc.
To make these figures or panels more attractive, they can be animated by one or more movable parts actuated by an electric motor acting on a drive connected to said parts. At present, models of this type include complicated motors and drive systems that are difficult to make and assemble, are costly to manufacture, and cannot be adjusted, making them unusable for advertising panels that must be changed frequently.